


day 1: studying (also known as being gay in a library)

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to seek the giant [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Ladylike (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: in which kelsey works at a library and is very, very gay for short clumsy girls.





	day 1: studying (also known as being gay in a library)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to day 1 of the jelsey challenge! this aims to last 30 days with a prompt every day, and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> day one is first meeting!

She’s tiny. Kelsey doesn’t know who she is, or even where she came from (the rest of the library is completely empty and Kelsey could swear she locked the door), but she’s here. A second after Kelsey notices her, the girl trips over her own feet and sends her books sprawling across the floor, and it’s all Kelsey can do not to laugh as she rushes over to check the girl is okay. She picks up two of the girl’s books wordlessly, watching as she frantically checks what Kelsey assumes must be a laptop bag before attempting to pick up a few of the books herself; Kelsey takes two directly from her hands, and the girl looks up at her owlishly. Kelsey gives her most disarming smile, attempting to look as non threatening as possible as she puts the books down on the table nearest to them. 

“Hi. I’m Kelsey,” she introduces, taking the rest of the books from the girl’s hands and depositing them on the table. She holds out a hand for the other girl to shake, but it seems to take a minute to compute, at which point the girl smiles awkwardly. This girl has the warmest eyes that Kelsey has ever seen on a stranger. 

“Oh! Uh, hi. I’m - I’m Jen. Sorry if I totally disturbed your reading time by being a klutz - it’s totally dead in here! Thanks for helping me pick up my books,” Jen says, scrubbing a hand over the back of her neck. Her smile is so pretty and Kelsey is trying not to be a total disaster bi, but she’s so totally unable to interact with girls it’s not even funny. She finally manages to attach on some part of that to reply to maybe a second or two late, but that’s completely fine and not embarrassing at all. She’s on such a bad foot with this girl. 

“You didn’t disturb me! But, it is dead in here because it’s past closing. I could have swore I locked the door,” Kelsey remarks, and she watches as Jen’s face slips from relaxed to shocked anxiety all over again. “Not that you have to leave or anything! The library closes at 11 on weeknights, but I’m staying to study if you need the library - you just can’t check anything out,” she explains hastily, not wanting this exceptionally cute girl to leave quite yet. Jen gives that shy little grin again and Kelsey wants to explode, spontaneously combust, never see a cute girl again. She wants to take Jen home and hold her close and walk her to class in the morning and wow this is more than she ever feels for dudes. Chill, Kelsey, damn. 

“Oh, yeah, cool! Okay, so do you mind staying for like an hour, hour and a half? I should totally be done by then,” Jen asks, and Kelsey had planned to leave in like thirty minutes, but. Jen is cute. Kelsey nods and picks Jen’s books up off of the table. 

“Where ya going with these? You can set up by me if you want, or if you need privacy, there are two tables between the stacks over there,” Kelsey says, using one hand to hold the six books against her chest and gesturing with the other hand. 

“I’d be cool with setting up by you - would you mind?” Jen asks. Kelsey just shrugs and carries Jen’s books to sit diagonally across from where Kelsey has already parked her things, moving quickly out of Jen’s way to sit back down. Her own laptop is already open and scrolling through her Pinterest rather than any of her research topics but that’s okay; she’s already got most of her work done for her English essay, and her Math class is some easy remedial shit. She won’t be able to focus now anyway, what with possibly the cutest girl of all time stumbling into her locked library and paging through some books. Jen takes out her laptop and then seems to be completely cut off from the world, actually working unlike Kelsey’s underachieving ass. She can sometimes see the blue of tumblr lighting up Jen’s face though, so that kinda makes her feel better. 

To be honest, Kelsey doesn’t even know  _ why  _ she decided to take up a job in the library this semester; it’s not like it’s what she wants to go into, but Eugene had kinda hinted at it a little. If Kelsey had known that Eugene just wanted an inside man with one of Kelsey’s coworkers, Zach, she never would have taken it up - she had thought her friend was going to pick up a job here too, but he’s too much of a chickenshit. If Eugene being around Zach feels anything like Kelsey being around Jen does right now, she can’t say she blames. It’s like the butterflies in her stomach are on fire with no chance of going out, not even for her better judgement. This is nonsense. She scrolls through Pinterest and makes and fills three new boards before she gets bored - almost an hour has passed when she looks at the clock again. She flicks through one of the books next to her computer for a moment before a hand taps the table next to where she’s looking, getting her attention gently. She takes off her headphones and looks at Jen, watching her nervous little twitches. She’s cute. 

“Hey, I’m, uh, I’m done. If you’re done that is. Not that we have to leave at the same time obviously, but. There’s a 24 hour coffee shop about a five minute walk from here, and I was wondering if I could buy you coffee. As a thank you for staying of course!” Jen asks, lingering and blushy, and Kelsey grins. 

“There’s no need to thank me, but I’d love to get coffee with you. Lemme pack up my shit real quick,” Kelsey responds, trying to keep her grin to a normal level and packing her things away with a relative calm. She’s certainly not freaking out as much as Jen, who is picking at her clothes, but she’s beginning to think that might just be a Jen thing. She has a queer fashion look to her, but Kelsey shouldn’t assume - people assume that  _ she  _ is  _ straight  _ all the time, and she can admit that that bothers her. She doesn’t want to assume that Jen is gay and get it all wrong right out of the gate. 

“This - uh - this would be gay coffee, for the record. I. I’ll buy you coffee even if you don’t want to get gay coffee, but I want you to know that gay coffee is an option. And maybe gay lunch tomorrow, if you’re free?” Jen rambles as Kelsey finishes packing away her things, and she is so cute. Kelsey smiles and straightens up, throwing her bag on her shoulder and looking down at Jen, who immediately visibly swallows. 

“I’d love to get gay coffee. Maybe gay dinner tomorrow? I have a class at 1.” 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr if you want and i'll get to it when i can!


End file.
